


By His Side

by Danilla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Sleeping by Mike's side has always been one of Will's favorite things.





	By His Side

Will never thought one day he would be nervous about sleeping near his best friend.

It wasn't like he never slept in Mike's house, they were friends since kidgarten and his mom would always allow him to sleep at the Wheeler's. Mike would make sure they went to sleep in the basement, Will liked to think it was their secret place. They would talk about everything and nothing before they could sleep holding hands.

Then they became Dustin's and Lucas' friends, the basement got a little smaller, but Will honestly didn't mind. The nights with the three other boys were his favorites, Will would always sleep by Mike's side and with a smile in his lips.

When the Upside Down happened to him, Will had never been so terrified in his life. He was scared, he missed his brother and his friends, and above all, he missed Mike and his mom. He was constantly running away from that monster and he barely got the chance to sleep, but when he did, it was in the Castle Byers, trying to get comfortable, remembering those happy nights in the basement.

Will felt hands around his own and tried to go back to reality. He was home now, Mike was here.

It was the first time Mike slept in his house, but considering how overprotective his mom had gotten after all those weird things, Will wasn't going to be far from home so soon. Lucas and Dustin weren't here this time, it would be like when they were in kidgarten. 

"You're okay?" Mike asked, fingers playing with the smaller boy's.

"Yeah." Will said weakly.

"Are you thinking about that monster again?" Mike asked, squeezing his hands. "It's over, El closed the gate."

Will saw Mike's face softening when he mentioned his El and smiled lightly. For some reason, he adored the way his best friend talked about how amazing she was.

"I know."

Mike left his hands and for a moment he thought he had done something wrong. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt hands on his back in a hug. Mike drew him closer and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Will decided he liked Mike's hug and kiss.

"We're going to protect you. Everyone. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you again."

Will smiled a little sad. He knew people would do a lot for him, and he couldn't help but to feel like a burden.

"I'm here, Will. We're together in this."

Will just knew it was true, Mike meant it. He brought his hands to Mike's hips and squeezed.

"Good night, Mike."

"G'night Will."

Before Will could fall asleep, he felt another kiss on his forehead.


End file.
